


Before You Go

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Before you goThey're good now. They weren't always.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 5





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> not me posting all of february's microfics in march...anyway enjoy!

Draco and Harry are calm, safe, _together._

But they weren’t always. 

Draco remembers the days after the war, when they were both wrecked, shredded to pieces. He remembers finding Harry sobbing, bleeding, in their bathroom. He remembers the old days of never wanting to leave him alone out of fear, but wanting to give him space to mourn. He remembers the late nights where Harry would break down and Draco had to be the strong one. He remembers wanting to help, but not knowing how. He remembers how much his heart ached for Harry. 

Even now he thinks back, filled with guilt. 

_Was there something I could’ve said to make it all stop hurting?_


End file.
